


Temper

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hashirama, Edgeplay, HashiMada BigBang 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: With shaking hands he reaches down and fumbles with the knot.





	Temper

Pleasure fills Hashirama, only increased by his ass squeezing around Madara's cock. Bliss is accompanied by every shot of cum that is pumped into him. Too content to move Hashirama lets his lover manhandle him around. He barely notices how his own dick twitches, how his hole burns at the stretch when Madara pulls out. His mind is addled with heavy satisfaction and he can only watch with sleepy eyes as his legs are parted and Madara watches the mess he made of Hashirama's ass. 

Fingers rub over his balls and his perineum, drawing a gasp from Hashirama's lips. 

The stimulation should be too much, but he's too sated and happy to stop Madara. At this state, there's nothing what he wouldn't do for the Uchiha. So he doesn't even tense up the slightest as he's commandeered into a demanding kiss. As his tongue tries to follow the plundering mouth, his breathing quickens yet his arms remain stretched above his head, fingers loose and open. 

Madara takes it as reason to climb above him until Hashirama's knees are pressed against his chest. 

"You like this, don't you? My weight on your body, holding you down as I do whatever I wish?" Madara gives him that half-smile as his hands dig bruises into the back of his lovers thighs. 

"Hhm," Hashirama hums and his feet settle on Madara's broad shoulders.

A jolt of pleasure hits him as a hand pulls at his hair, just on the wrong side of painful. His hips jerk and he's reminded of Madara's complete control over him. Looking down, he catches the sight of his own cock. Red, big and very hard. Bound with a red ribbon to keep him from going over the edge. 

Hashirama protests with a whine when Madara pulls away entirely. The loss of the body above him is accompanied by cold air brushing over his skin and his hips jerk upright, meeting nothing. The pressure at the base of his shaft is unbearable. 

With shaking hands he reaches down and fumbles with the knot. 

His attempts are useless. His fingers are not steady enough and his helpless frustration is the reason why Madara is looming above him. Naked, sated and amused by his lovers desperation. He leans down to kiss his cheek and swats Hashirama's hands away. 

"Leave the ribbon alone. I will take care of you," he says and pinches Hashirama's nipples. The pain and the cry that follows is a reminder. 

The Hokage writhes on the sheets, spreading his legs a bit more and he makes a beautiful sight for Madara. Undulating on the sheets while the yellow light of the oil lamps outside turn in his lover into soft, wretched dream. Too fantasic to be real, for the world is too quiet and the pair to enraptured in their actions. 

Longing for a touch, a caress or a nibble, Hashirama is afflicted with torment when Madara rises and crosses the room. Compared to his own indecent self Madara has the composure of a mythical god. His step is confident and his grip strong, when he returns with a rope of silk. It's self-evident that Hashirama yields. He would worship Madara's body with his hands and his mouth, if the Uchiha would let him. But today his lover demands his surrender. 

On another night Hashirama would question himself why it's so easy for him to give up the authority of his body, his autonomy to a man who breathes control and defiance. 

Today need pulses through his veins as the rope is wrapped around his skin until his deference is no longer show, but solid evidence. 

The hand that begins to slowly stroke his cock is a contrast to the brutal bites Madara admits to his throat, yet Hashirama only falls deeper into the sheets, mind filled with wild lust and careless devotion. For he knows he's save in his lovers arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of HashiMada BigBang. Shame on me, since I didn't finish last year's story yet, but I hope this will motivate me. Just a short pwp for starters and I can't promise to pull through the entire thing, but the desire is definitely there. Depends on Nanowrimo, christmas preparations, work and assignments for school.


End file.
